Tears of an angel
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Cass cayó, dejó su gracia. Y todo sea por Dean. Cazador y ángel caído decidieron formaron una familia perfecta y todo iba bien... O eso creyeron. A quienes no les gusten el Destiel no se los recomiendo. AU.


**_N/A: Estoy sería como un pequeño AU situado en el futuro. Es de mi pareja Favorita. Destiel, no es del tipo de one-shots que suelo escribir… pero bueno, es lo que sale. Espero que lo disfruten. _**

**_Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, etc… _**

Dean se sentó en el césped, sintiéndose enfermo una vez más al mirar aquella inscripción en la piedra, pero sabía que no lo estaba, solo era su mente jugándole nuevamente una mala pasada. Sentía esa extraña necesidad de gritar, pero era incapaz de despegar los labios, lo único que podía hacer era mantener su mirada fija sobre las letras; leyéndolas una y otra vez a pesar de que ya sabía que decía. Había pedido que enterraran a Sammy en la tumba más cercana a la de Mary, en Luisiana.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, acariciándole de manera silenciosa, casi imperceptibles. Era un llanto tan profundo como solo un padre puede hacerlo por su hijo. Su pequeño Sammy… era consciente que el secar los rastros de tristeza de su rostro resultaría inútil, siempre habría otras para reemplazar las anteriores.

No se atrevía a decir nada; Dean Winchester se encontraba derrotado. No era lo mismo que cuando iba a visitar a su madre. Eso sabía que sí, había sido en parte su culpa, pero era ella o Sam, y Sam siempre había su prioridad. Dependía de él, o lo había hecho en su momento, antes de transformarse en hombre.

Se sentía molesto, furioso él y consigo mismo. Pero sobre todo, sentía que le había fallado a su pequeño. Sammy los había dejado. A él y a Cass.

Castiel observaba desde lo lejos la escena, su protegido llevaba casi cuatro horas sentado, mirando fijo en la misma posición, debía de tener los músculos agarrotados. El la temperatura comenzaba a descender drásticamente con en la medida en la cual el sol de descendía; cualquier persona hubiera hecho que Dean regresara a la casa, pero no él. Sabía que debía dejar que se enfrentara a las cosas como pudiera y debía estar allí para él. Sin importar que él mismo se sintiese dolido, debía hacerlo, porque para eso había jurado protegerle infinidad de veces. Ante su padre, sus hermanos, Sam… y otra vez le había fallado.

El ángel caído en ningún momento había hecho ademán de irse, solo de observar, a la expectativa. Ahora más que nunca detestaba haber perdido su gracia. De haberlo escuchado, tres años atrás, jamás habrían tenido que pasar por eso y Sammy seguiría con vida. Se acercó al ex cazador y dejó su gabardina sobre sus hombros. Dean no parecía capaz de sentir el frío, pero lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre en cuanto sintió el peso de la prenda e hizo un triste intentó sonreírle, indicándole que todo estaba en orden, pero ambos sabían que estaba lejos de ser esa su realidad. El azul y verde de sus ojos se juntaron un fugaz momento, pudiendo sentir lo mismo que el otro tal como siempre habían podido. Se dejaron hundir en una terrible tristeza, solo comprendida por quien estaba a su lado. Aún no habían salido del cementerio y ya estaba casi en completa oscuridad.

Dean se lamentaba por no haber podido salvar a Sammy de Muerte.

Castiel por no salvar a Dean de su sufrimiento.

— ¿Vamos a casa? —inquirió con la dulzura de un ser celestial. Cualquiera hubiera preguntado cómo se encontraba, pero no Castiel; él sabía a perfección cada una de sus emociones o sentimientos. Entre ellos sobraban palabras. Agazapándose y dejando su mano justo donde aún tenía la marca, lo atrajo ligeramente contra su pecho. Esa marca que tanto los había unido... sabía que Dean tenía la piel sensible en las partes rosadas y que la única persona que podía tocarlo allí era él. Ese era el punto que los unía.

Los ojos pardos parecían vacíos, como si la culpa fuera demasiado para dejarle sentir. Una vez, hambre había dicho que Dean estaba muerto por dentro, pero Castiel sabía que no había nada más erróneo que eso. Sin embargo, la vida que había existido allí, parecía haberse ido con el ataúd, enterrada en la oscura fosa.

Asintió con lentitud mientras se dejaba conducir al interior del impala. Sabía que su angelito de ojos azules jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Eso había sido enteramente su culpa. Sabía que debía estar igual o peor que él, quería a Sammy, pero no importaba. Su Cas era así, siempre ponía a los demás antes que a sí mismo.

Sonó el teléfono de Castiel.

— ¿Diga? —oyó como aquella voz ronca y sexy contestaba para luego tenderle el aparato.

— ¿Hola? —inquirió el rubio.

_—Dean, soy yo —_contestó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

—Samm… —no, ya no era Sammy. Sammy había muerto, estaba frente a su tumba. Sam había ido de luna de miel la semana pasada. A recorrer Italia con Amelia —Sam.

—Llamé a la casa y nadie me contestó y tu teléfono dice que estás fuera del área de cobertura. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—"¿Cómo lo llevas?" ¿De verdad, Sam, vas a preguntarme eso dos días después de la muerte de mi hijo y uno después del funeral? —rió con histeria, lo que alteró a su angelito. Era un sonido, frío, hueco. Oía a… desesperación. No había otra forma de describirlo. La desesperanza, al menos llevaba consigo la desesperación, pero Dean parecía al borde de la cordura.

— _¿Y Cas? Dean, no eras el único padre de Sammy. Era _su_ hijo, no _tu_ hijo. Además, era mi ahijado, yo también lo quería mucho. —_Cas y Dean habían decidido ponerle ese nombre por insistencia del menor de los Winchester. El padre de ojos azules había decidido que lo bautizarían. Sabía que la iglesia no aceptaba su relación, por lo que mintieron como siempre supieron y lo bautizaron. Según Dean era un ritual estúpido, pero los ojos azules resultaron demasiado persistentes como para negarse. Meg fue la madrina.

Lo miró de refilón. Había intentado no pensar en lo que su pobre compañero sufría por su culpa; merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que le había dado. No necesitaba darle una mirada para responder, ellos siempre tenían presente que sentían, no como un solo ser, sino como dos partes de un todo.

—Sobreviviremos, Sam.

—_Bien, bien. Llegaremos mañana a primera hora si no hay ningún contratiempo_.

Colgó sin dar respuesta; se sorprendió mucho al no oír el regaño de Castiel. Parecía muy ensimismado como para prestar atención a tan irrelevante detalle. Como para hacerlo.

Pusieron el auto en marcha y regresaron a la casa.

Todavía lo que alguna vez había sido un calo hogar ahora no era más que la acumulación de habitaciones en penumbra.

Encendieron la luz y vieron como los juguetes aún seguían tirados por la sala de estar, la cocina y los pasillos. Dean pasó junto a la estantería sin poder evitar mirar la fotografía de los tres junto al niño. Sam se los había regalado dos días antes de la boda en agradecimiento por todo lo que habían colaborado.

El retirado cazador jamás había imaginado que él mismo formaría parte de una fotografía en la cual cada uno de los miembros pareciera verdaderamente feliz, como si se tratase de una comedia de los '90. La pareja se hallaba a cada lado de Sam y este sostenía a su ahijado de un año y medio sobre los hombros mientras el niño reía. Había sido tomada tres meses antes; todavía no podía creer que estuviera muerto.

Y todo porque no había…

—Era solo un niño —se escapó por entre sus labios, inconsciente de estar expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Su marido le apretó la mano con fuerza, inundándole valor.

—Al parecer Mi Padre tenía otros planes para él. Era un niño tan bueno como tú, Dean, no me cabe duda que Dios lo tiene en la gloria.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabras hasta el día siguiente. El castaño observó cómo su protegido dormía, intranquilo, recordando la tez olivácea, los ojitos color miel, las mismas expresiones que ponían los Winchester cuando se concentraban, con el ceño fruncido y el mismo pelo que Sam, solo que negro azabache.

Se despertó por la noche unas cuantas veces, pero el calor de los brazos ajenos, su olor, lograban tranquilizarlo un poco, mientras susurraba unas palabras bonitas. Solo un poco. Nada podría jamás hacerle olvidar la expresión de terror del infante.

Amelia y Sam llegaron media hora después de lo prometido, retrasos en el vuelo o algo así. Ni Castiel ni Dean habían sido capaces de oírlo con claridad. Entre los recién casados juntaron todas las pertenencias del niño, menos una manta verde agua estampada con asnos unos tonos más oscuros, de la cual Dean no fue capaz de despedirse, tampoco Castiel pudo desprenderse del primer oso del niño, el cual había sido regalado por él. Escondieron todo eso bajo una cama, junto con muchas de sus fotografías, solo habían dejado la de encima el estante.

Sam tuvo una estadía de tres días en la casa de su hermano mientras que Amelia había decidido ir a la propia. En ese tiempo pudo comprobar que la pareja se reusaba a encontrar su mirada, como si temieran ver los ojos del otro. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho una semana antes, Sam lo hubiera mandado al psiquiátrico y a pesar de estar viéndolo por sí mismo no era capaz de aceptar ese hecho. Simplemente, eran el uno para el otro. Dean y Castiel Winchester. Por encima de la situación podía ver que no eran capaces de permanecer en habitaciones separadas por demasiado tiempo. Con ese pequeño detalle tomado en cuenta, supo que Dean estaba en lo correcto: Sobrevivirían.

Podía ver el terror en el rechazo del otro, el miedo a ser inculpados, pero el pánico que les causaba enfrentar eso solo era mayor. Sabía, también, que la única manera de sanar sería apoyándose en el otro. Jamás había visto una conexión como aquella y a decir verdad, Sam siempre había tenido un poco de envidia sana. Pero si había alguien que se merecía ser cuidado por los ángeles, ese era Dean. Necesitaba de alguien que se ocupase de él tanto como él lo hacía con los demás. Cariñoso, que le enseñara que sentir no era malo; necesitaba de Cas. Y Castiel, el virginal Castiel, alguien que le enseñara a tomar riesgos por las cosas que valían la pena. Alguien que le enseñara a vivir, como Dean.

Sam estaba más que seguro de que si cupiera algo más de culpa sobre los hombros de las pobres almas torturadas de su hermano y su cuñado, se hubieran martirizado por haberle hecho regresar ante de su luna de miel, pero no dijo nada, y jamás lo haría. Ya bastante tenían ambos con eso. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era rezarle a Dios por dejar que ese pobre par dejara de sufrir una y otra vez por caprichos del Destino.

No, no era el destino, Castiel había dejado en claro en su momento que jamás dejaría que el Destino los alcanzara; pasase lo que pasase. Sobre todo a Dean.

* * *

Dean volvía del cementerio y se quedaba en silencio por horas y horas. Las siguientes visitas, el ángel caído simplemente; se había negado a ir; no podía soportar el aroma a césped húmedo u oír los pájaros cantar. Sencillamente eso no parecía correcto, el cuadro estaba fuera de lugar.

El Winchester aún no se atrevía a hablarle, pero siempre que podía le llevaba un ramo de flores azules, como los ojos de Castiel. Sentía de esa manera aunque solo fuera en su imaginación, tendría algo de ello, algo que le recordara que siempre estarían velando por él.

Dean regresó, y al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con su marido acuclillado, sacando algo del horno. Olía delicioso. Olía a pie. De manzana, su favorito. Sintió el dulce aroma revolverle las entrañas. Repentinamente resultaba demasiado dulce el aroma y quería devolver lo que aún no había comido. Se encaminó a paso rápido al baño, sintiéndose enfermo.

_Deberías odiarme, así sería más fácil. _Pensó, detestando la comprensión de su pareja. Esa reacción incondicional era tanto un alivio como una carga; pero Castiel era así y a pesar de tener sus defectos, -ahora que era humano saltaban más a la luz- jamás hubiera cambiado un solo cabello de ese hombre.

Cas había oído los pesados pasos dirigirse a la cocina y detenerse en el umbral, luego, un correteo típico de cazador en cacería, ligero, grácil, en dirección al baño. Trató de que su expresión no se mutara. Pero el hecho de que Dean rechazara un pie recién horneado… ¿Es que acaso tanto lo despreciaba por haber perdido sus poderes?, ¿por no haberlo salvado?, ¿tan terco era que no entendía que sufría tanto como él?

Volteó con violencia, en un afán por lanzarle un grito, frustrado, cansado y sobre todo lo demás, dolido gracias a su actitud; provocando que la harina cayera; su cuerpo humano, muchas veces la torpeza de su cuerpo lo traicionaba. A pesar de que los ángeles eran guerreros voraces, la inocencia de la mayoría, como Samandriel, o del mismo Castiel los hacía vulnerables en una forma diferente. Incluso Anna antes de volverse maníaca había sido buena. No todos buscaban la destrucción, solo aquellos cegados por el poder que les había dado su padre.

La nube de humo de harina y las maldiciones de Cas hizo que Dean frenara a mitad de camino. Vio a su pareja volver a golpear la bolsa, ahora intencionalmente, esparciendo todo por todos lados, precia dispuesto a seguir rompiendo todo, pero lo tomó entre sus brazos, retundiéndolo mientras las lágrimas saladas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Susurraba palabras sosas, carentes de sentido; porque ambos sentían, sabían que nada iría bien, que su mundo había acabado tan pronto como el pequeño Sammy.

El ángel caído se separó de él con intención de limpiarlo todo, pero lo retuvo unos segundos más contra él antes de susurrar contra su cabellera.

—Yo lo hago, Cas —y mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre su mejilla, tomó el trapo que Castiel entre sus manos.

Dean dejó que el aire escapara de sus pulmones de golpe, y se quedó paralizado frente al montón de harina. Podría jurar que su tez bronceada había perdido un par de tonos. Sus ojos pardos se clavaban en el montón. Cas se acercó a ver qué era lo que tanto miraba, cuando se encontró él mismo con que parecía que habían removido parte de la harina con él dedo.

—Está conmigo, cuido de él, sean felices y no tengan culpa. Mary —leyó el castaño, temiendo la reacción de Dean.

El rubio estaba allí, simplemente estaba allí, mirando fijo lo que debía mirar, con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Castiel tomó su mano, lo que parecí hacerlo reaccionar; de igual modo le tardó unos instantes el devolverle la mirada. Por primera vez en meses, en ambos ojos, entre los verdes y los azules de sus miradas había algo más que el abrumador dolor de perder a alguien querido. Dean volvió a atraer a su ángel contra sí, Cas le devolvió el abrazo con ternura, apretando aquella cintura que tanto le gustaba. No hablaron, pero sabían, que aunque fuera en una leve medida, se habían perdonado a sí mismos.

Sam jamás supo que pasó, pero comenzaron a intentarlo. Como si un pacto se hubiese formado entre su hermano y Cas. Veía como el vínculo que para algunos era tan malsano, ahora era el único que los podría sacar a flote. Sonrió ante la idea. Incluso, dos días después, ambos habían ido al cementerio a dejar flores. El ángel incluso había confesado que Dean había hablado largo y tendido, como hacía con Mary mientras que Castiel le llevaba las flores que el cazador había elegido y las dejaba al pie de la lápida. Seguía sintiendo esa sensación desagradable en la garganta al ver la inscripción de piedra. Pero el niño no estaba solo, estaba con Mary. Y a pesar de todo ese ridículo pensamiento surgió. Siempre tendría los ojos de Mary Winchester, vigilándole, unos ojos como los de su padre.

Sin decir una palabra, se alejaron del jardín, tomados de las manos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las gargantas resecas. Montaron el impala mientras regresaban a lo que esperaban que nuevamente fuera su hogar. Porque lo reconstruirían juntos, paso a paso.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, por favor no olviden los Rev. Para mí es lo mejor de escribir. Cariños ;) **_


End file.
